Of Jinchuriki and Alchemist
by K.S.T.M
Summary: In a fit of rage Naruto destroyed the King of Hell statue. there will be a strong, smart demon/hanyou naruto. Warning there is a high chance of this being a yaoi and there is a high chance of bashing and oocness. Editing complete! ON TEMPORARY HAITUS
1. Prologue

Of Jinkurichi and Alchemist

Summery: After the time skip and Naruto's return, we know team seven and team Gai are sent on a mission to rescue Gaara from the Akatsuki. Well what if they actually made it in time? What if in a fit of rage, our favorite hyper active blonde used his Rasengan on the King of Hell statue to stop it from sucking out Gaara's bijuu and eventually killing him? What if the resulting explosion sent team seven, team Gai, Chiyo baa-chan, Deidara, Sasori, and Gaara to a different dimension? What if I told you that is the beginning of a fanfic? This fanfic.

Warning: **YAOI!!!!!!!!** Don't like don't read!!!! Strong, smart, Demon/hanyou Naruto! Possible Sakura and Tenten bashing! This is a crossover between fma and Naruto if you don't like these types of fics, there should be a button on your browser click it I believe it's called the back button. I might mix what little Japanese I know and English if that annoys you don't read

A/N: EDITED! Naruto (and maybe Gaara) might fully merge with their bijuu. However the bijuu have the chose of staying or leaving. They will not disappear. If there's a pairing it will be a massive harem. I know some who will be in it but I need help with the rest.

Known people in harem; Naruto, Gaara, Neji, eventually Envy.

You can vote for anyone else you want in this fic including fma characters. By the way this is my second fic first crossover and Naruto (and fullmetal alchemist for that matter) I'm still kid of new at writing them.

"Talking"

''Thinking'

**"Demon/summoning/enraged Jinkurichi talking"**

**'Demon/summoning/enraged Jinkurichi talking'**

**_"Talking in demon language"_**

_"Talking (people from Amestris when in the presence of Naruto people)"_

_'Thinking'_

**_Justus_**

Prologue

* * *

Naruto POV

I watched as bushy brows and his team got all pumped up before they left to take care of the other parts of the barrier. "Cool!" I said as I turned to my own teammates, "Let's do that to!" I said as I held out my hand, only to get rejected by each one of them (Kakashi, Elder Chiyo, and Sakura).

As the signal was given everyone (Kakashi, Gai, Rock lee, Neji, and Tenten) pulled off their piece of paper and Sakura destroyed the rock.

When the dust finally settled, we were able to see inside of the cave. What I saw in that cave Royally pissed me of; there, in the middle of the floor, was Gaara. His back arched up in pain, mouth hung open in a silent scream and his eyes opened wide, as red chakra flowed out of both eyes and mouth. The **_Suna no Yoroi_** was cracked and starting to fall apart, and the rest of him was surrounded by blue chakra that trailed back to the mouth of the huge statue situated in the back of the cave. The statue's hands were pointed up with the fingers spread wide. And on each finger stood the shadowed figure of an Akatsuki member.

I saw red. A growl bubbled up from deep in my chest as I rushed forward, **_Rasengan _**forming in my hand.

"Naruto don't!!" I heard Kakashi-sensei and a few others yell out just as my Rasengan connected with my target.

What happened next no one could have expected. Shukaku's chakra slammed back into Gaara. The statue exploded sending us all flying out of the cave, before it imploded, sucking everyone, including Gai's team back in.

* * *

.

Normal POV 

Everyone watched in horror as Naruto's Rasengan connected with the King of Hell statue. The five conscious shinobi (Kakashi, Sakura, Elder Chiyo, Deidara, and Sasori) turned to run away when they were all caught in the explosion. All eleven shinobi were sucked back into the portal before it closed itself, leaving behind a thin scar where the King of Hell Statue had been.

On the other side of the spiraling vortex, the eleven shinobi found themselves in a multicolored empty space.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked, voice echoing. His body was spinning freely in the zero-gravity void. "Naruto you idiot! What did you do?!" he heard Sakura screech from a little ways to the right of him.

"What's happening? What did he do?"

Tenten's voice.

"Now, now everyone just settle down. Everything should be alright." Came Kakashi's bored voice.

"Yes, it's as Kakashi my eternal rival says, let's not worry. You have nothing to fear with Konoha's sexy Green Beast here! I shall protect you with my youthfulness and my life!" That said, he still managed to strike his good guy pose.

"Gai-sensei you are so youthful!" Lee yelled out a little ways off to the left of Gai.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!" Called out the spandex wearing duo as, to the horror of everyone else, both swam towards each other to embrace with the usual unbreakable sunset genjustu behind them.

Turning away before they can get sick, the others shuddered before the continued talking. "This must of be the cause of the blonde Jinkurichi breaking the statue un," said the blonde Akatsuki member.

"Deidara shut up." Replied the oddly shaped Akatsuki partner in a monologue tone of voice.

"GAI-SEN-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Suddenly a white light enveloped them all.

With that white flash, they were thrown out of the sky and using their shinobi skills, they flipped and landed gracefully, Naruto catching a still unconscious Gaara. Each shinobi took in their new surroundings: a desert by a small oasis.

"Oh great, how the hell did we get in the desert un!" Deidara said pouting slightly. "I said shut up," was his partners reply.

"Sasori-Danna!" Deidara whined out, as his pout grew bigger.

"No buts," Sasori said turning to his partner to glare at him.

"Ano, guys I don't think we're in the elemental continents anymore. It smells different here," said Naruto looking around worried.

TBC

* * *

A/N Well that was the prologue i hope you liked it. I only made minor edits so there shouldn't be to many errors left. Sorry if any of the characters are too OOC. Please R&R and know that any and all flames shall be used to roast marshmallows.

Ja Ne


	2. Welcome to Amestris part 1

Of Jinkurichi and Alchemist

Summery: After the time skip and Naruto's return, we know team seven and team Gai are sent on a mission to rescue Gaara from the Akatsuki. Well what if they actually made it in time? What if in a fit of rage, our favorite hyper active blonde used his Rasengan on the King of Hell statue to stop it from sucking out Gaara's bijuu and eventually killing him? What if the resulting explosion sent team seven, team Gai, Chiyo baa-chan, Deidara, Sasori, and Gaara to a different dimension? What if I told you that is the beginning of a fanfic? This fanfic.

Warning: **YAOI!!!!!!!!** Don't like don't read!!!! Strong, smart, Demon/hanyou Naruto! Possible Sakura and Tenten bashing! This is a crossover between fma and Naruto if you don't like these types of fics, there should be a button on your browser click it I believe it's called the back button. I might mix what little Japanese I know and English if that annoys you don't read

A/N: Naruto (and maybe Gaara) might fully merge with their bijuu. However the bijuu have the chose of staying or leaving. They will not disappear. If there's a pairing it will be a massive harem. I know some who will be in it but I need help with the rest.

Known people in harem; Naruto, Gaara, Neji, eventually Envy.

You can vote for anyone else you want in this fic including fma characters. By the way this is my second fic first crossover and Naruto (and fullmetal alchemist for that matter) I'm still kid of new at writing them.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Demon/summoning/enraged Jinkurichi talking"**

'**Demon/summoning/enraged Jinkurichi talking'**

"_**Talking in demon language"**_

"_Talking (people from Amestris when in the presence of Naruto people)"_

'_Thinking'_

_**Justus**_

* * *

Chapter One; Welcome to Amestris

"What do you mean it smells different here? Naruto don't make up stupid stuff!" Sakura said moving to hit him in the head.

"You know how I have the Kyuubi sealed inside me right? (A/N I have no idea when they all find out if the do at all. So for the sake of the story I'll pretend they all found out over the time skip) Well during the time I was training with Ero-Sennin I fussed half way with him and turned into a hanyou or half demon. Therefore I have enhanced senses, they're way better than an Inuzuka's but still weaker than a full blooded demon." Explained Naruto tightening his hold on Gaara after ducking from Sakura's fist.

"So why do you still look like a human un?" Deidara asked as he and Sasori stopped arguing to listen to what was being said.

"I don't. Kitsunes are masters of illusions, disguises, mischief, and trickery along with other powers. Don't you think I would be able to change forms at will?" Naruto said.

All of the other shinobi blinked at him before he sighed, "Never mind." With that he walked over to a shaded tree and sat Gaara under it.

"So what are we going to do now?" Naruto asked turning to look at the two Senseis.

"Well first we have to find out where we are. Then we have to find a way back home." Kakashi said as he held up two fingers. Looking around Kakashi did a head count to make sure they had everyone before they did anything else.

"… Now where did Elder Chiyo run off to?" he asked looking around. As everyone else looked they found that the old lady was in deed missing.

"Indeed, there is some type of settlement thirty-two point nineteen km going north from here." Neji stated with his Byakugan activated staring of in said direction.

"And I think Naruto's right we are no longer in the elemental continents." Everyone turned towards the Hyuuga genius.

"Why do you say that Neji-kun?" Tenten asked turning towards her teammate.

"… The village differs greatly from our own. More advanced than ours, I think." After a brief moment of silence Kakashi turned to the Akatsuki members.

"Look seeing as the situation we're in might call for it… I'm going to have to call for a truce." He extended his hand

Sasori and Deidara exchanged looks before Sasori nodded and Deidara accepted the offered hand. "True. We have no idea where we're at, so a truce is in order un." With that the ten shinobi were off in the direction Neji said the village was in.

* * *

Meanwhile in Central

"Ugh, Al I'm so bored!" Complained a short blonde haired boy named Edward Elric (or Ed, as he liked to be called). He was wearing a long red overcoat with a black symbol on the back (his usual clothes).

"Well what do you what me to do about it, nii-san?" Responded a young echoed voice from inside a giant suit of armor, otherwise owned by Ed's younger brother Alphonse ("Al") Elric .

"I don't!" Ed whined back.

"Well we could always go visit Winry." Al said suggested, looking up at his brother from the book he'd been reading.

"Yeah, I guess." He said just as the phone start ringing.

"I'll get!" Al said hurrying to get the phone. With a sigh the blonde went back to looking at the ceiling while his brother answered the phone.

"Hello?" a few minutes later his little brother came back. "That was Colonel Mustang. He said that he wants us to come in immediately. Something about a possible new homunculus that appeared in his office." That immediately caught Ed's attention as he hurriedly scrambled off of the bed he had been laying on.

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's go!" And with that said both the blonde and the suit of armor rushed to the central military base.

* * *

In Mustang's office

Arriving at the Colonel's office the Elric brothers walked in to find the whole squad there. Everyone seemed tense as they watched the movements of an old lady.

"_What the hell is going on here? I thought you said there was a new homunculus. Why is everyone pointing a gun at this old lady?"_ Ed said his hand on his hip and raised an eyebrow.

**_"_**_Ah, it's good of you to join us Fullmetal."_ Roy responded not taking his eyes off the 'homunculus', "_And don't let your eyes fool you, this is not a normal old woman."_

That said the old lady let out a barking laugh.

"I have no idea what you're saying. If going to talk to me, speak a language I can understand." She replied in an old slightly scratchy voice.

_"She doesn't appear to speak our language. However she could just be playing dumb."_ Roy drawled out while narrowing his eyes at her.

_"Now tell me, what are the homunculi planning?"_ he demanded voiced becoming serious.

Heaving a sigh the old lady suddenly glared at him. "How many times must I tell you that I have no idea what you're saying?" She repeated exasperated. **_"_**_In a language I can comprehend,"_ He demanded.

Rolling her eyes the old lady looked away seeming to pout

* * *

Back with Naruto and the rest right out of central

Slowing down the shinobi walked the rest of the way to the strange 'village'. "_So_, what are we supposed to do now?" Naruto asked as he looked over to Kakashi.

"Well first we have to find someplace to stay." Kakashi said looking around.

"Then we can gather information on our position. Afterwards we have to find Elder Chiyo." He said stopping and tilting his head lightly.

"And by the looks of it we need new clothes also to blend in." That said, he turned down an abandoned alleyway.

"Ok everyone you saw what type of clothes everyone here was wearing please do a **_Henge no Jutsu_** on yourselves so that we don't seem too suspicious. Naruto you're going to have to do one for Rock Lee and Gaara also." With that said everyone **_henged _**and they were off to find an inn.

TBC

* * *

A/N yea so here's the second chapter hope you like it. I would like to thank my beta for helping me improve this chapter. Oh and sorry if I make people ooc it's kind of hard not to especially Chiyo

So yea please R&R and remember flames will be used to roast marshmallows.

Ja Ne


	3. Welcome to Amestris part 2

Of Jinkurichi and Alchemist

Warning: **YAOI!!!!!!!!** Don't like don't read!!!! Strong, smart, Demon/hanyou Naruto! Possible Sakura and Tenten bashing! This is a crossover between fma and Naruto if you don't like these types of fics, there should be a button on your browser click it I believe it's called the back button. I might mix what little Japanese I know and English if that annoys you don't read

A/N well here's another chapter of OJAA. I'm just going to say before I start, Naruto will call Gaara either panda-man or sandman as a nickname in this fic

If there's a pairing it will be a massive harem. I know some who will be in it but I need help with the rest.

Known people in harem; Naruto, Gaara, Neji, eventually Envy.

You can vote for anyone else you want in this fic including fma characters. By the way this is my second fic first crossover and Naruto (and fullmetal alchemist for that matter) I'm still kid of new at writing them.

Disclaimer: if I owned Naruto or Fullmetal Alchemist they would have meet long time ago and the girls (besides the select few that are awesome) would all die a horrible death… and I wouldn't be writing this fanfic. I would also be rich which sadly I am not (T.T)

"Talking"

''Thinking'

"**Demon/summoning/enraged Jinkurichi talking"**

'**Demon/summoning/enraged Jinkurichi talking'**

"_**Talking in demon language"**_

"_Talking (people from Amestris when in the presence of Naruto people)"_

'_Thinking'_

_**Justus**_

* * *

Chapter 2; Welcome to Amestris part 2

Looking around the small room he shared with Neji and Gaara Naruto sighed. _'Well now what are we supposed to do?' _he thought as he watched Neji look out the window.

_'Gaara still hasn't woken up yet and Neji's observing people with his Byakugan. But I'm so bored!' _were the thoughts going through his head as he flopped back on the second bed.

"Why don't you read one of those books Kakashi brought back with him?" Neji asked from his spot on the window sill.

"Aw but reading's so boring." Naruto replied while getting to go get one of the before mentioned books.

"Anyway do you see anything interesting out there?" Naruto asked as he lay on his stomach on the bed with Gaara, while opening the book up to read it. Despite the fact he said reading was boring.

"Nothing much except the fact that the people with blue uniforms seemed to be the equivalent of our shinobi." Neji said as he continued to scan the village… or city as these people called it.

Naruto looked over at Gaara slightly worried, the insomniac red head shouldn't have been out for this long. What's more is that the Ichibi hasn't tried to take control of his body. _'Gaara I hope you wake up soon. I'm starting to get worried.' _Just as he got back to reading he heard a groan from next to him.

That quickly got both Naruto's and Neji's attention, "you finally awake sandman?" Naruto asked as Gaara slowly opened his eyes.

As Gaara sat up looking around the room he asked, "where are we? The air smells different here then anywhere back home." Turning to look at Naruto he raised a non-existing eyebrow.

Shrugging his shoulders Naruto went back to reading as he answered the red head, "We're at someplace called Amestris. You should probably talk to Shukaku, he'll now a lot more about this place then I do right now. The damn fox won't tell me anything except how to understand the language they speak and how to read, write, and speak it. (A/N yes there is a difference between understanding a language and actually speaking it) I think he's still mad that we had to break into his treasure supply to be able to afford anything. Therefore you might get more out of Shukaku."

Tilting his head slightly Gaara nodded as he went into a lotus position and began meditating.

In Gaara's mindscape 

Gaara walked slowly around his mindscape which largely resembled a giant den, he gradually approached the giant slumbering sand tanuki who had his back towards him, "Shu-kun, I have to ask you a question." He said poking the giant tanuki trying to wake him.

"Shu-kun wake up." With blurred movements Shukaku whirled around and snatched Gaara up.

"what do you what you puny flesh bag? I was sleeping if you haven't notice. Do you know how hard it is for me to sleep? Now unless your going on a mass killing spree leave me be." With that said Shukaku turned back around and curled up to sleep.

"Shukaku wake up I need to know something now… our do you want me to do some redecorating in here?" the threat laid heavy in the air making Shukaku sweat lightly as Gaara looked around for show, "yes I was thinking a pool or lake… maybe even a moat or even a underwater like theme in here." He stated in a matter-of-fact tone of voice looking to all the world like someone really talking about new renovations and not like someone threatening a forty feet tall raccoon dog.

"Alright, alright sheesh! Amestris huh, let me think." He said as in a flash of light Shukaku turned in to a beautiful teen with a sandy blondish brown colored hair, tanned skin, and amber diamond shaped eyes.

"well Amestris is a place where alchemy and equivalent exchange rule and there is no such thing as jutsus." The tanuki started as both he and Gaara got comfortable in the piles of soft pelts that made up the ichibi's bed.

One long inner conversation and six hours later 

"ugh! I'm finally done with all of those books!" Naruto exclaimed as he closed the last book and stacked it with the rest of the piles.

Looking around the empty room Naruto sighed.

Well not empty it was stacked high with books with scrolls scattered about, and Gaara was still here to. He groaned again as he flexed his aching hand.

_'Kakashi-sensei would want me to read all of those books__and then summarize them and write the information down in scrolls.'_ He thought with a bitter grimace _'why do all the rest of the team get to go out to gather data. They don't even understand these people. Why do I have to stay behind. Grr. Stupid Kakashi-sensei and his "you have to converge the information into something the rest of us understand, while we go out and get more books" sure they just wanted to leave me behind again._ _I mean they did have me send a __**Kage Bunshin**__ with each group but still.' _Sighing again he rolled over on his back just as Gaara opened he eyes.

"hey Panda-man did you find out anything useful?" he asked with his eyebrow raised inquisitively. Gaara merely nodded his head as he started to relay what Shukaku had told him while Naruto summed it up and wrote it all down.

Another long conversation and the return of the others later

Both boys looked up as Kakashi poked his head in the door, "did you do what I asked you to?" he asked as he came in the rest of the way carrying another stack of books with him fallow quickly by Neji and the rest who had significantly smaller stacks then Kakashi… well except for Gai who had the same amount if not more.

"Yea, yea, yea." Naruto said as he gathered all of the scrolls he used to summarize the books and quickly organized them by category.

"Here." He said as he had off the scrolls while he got to work with organizing the room so that he and his roommates could be more comfortable.

"Soo Panda-man what are you going to do while we sleep?" Naruto threw over his shoulder as he shuffled through the new books to find one that caught his interest. While doing that he found that they not only got books this time but news papers also. Picking up one of the latest ones Naruto started to shift through it.

"… probably read through all of these books. I might look around town with my _**Daisan no Me**_."

"you should probably look inside this building located in the center of the city. A lot of blue uniforms are there." Neji said as he studied the scrolls Naruto wrote. Gaara nodded as he got up and wander over to the door.

"Hey where are you going?" Naruto asked as he fallowed Gaara out.

"to get something to eat." Was the simple reply he got.

Fallowing Gaara out of the inn, of course doing a _**Henge**_ first, Naruto and Gaara wandered the streets of central looking for a place to eat. Walking into a small empty café, they were immediately severed.

_"Hi how may I help you?" _a young looking girl said as they sat down.

_"Ah, we would like to have some tea and apple Danish please, and some chocolate chip cookies to."_ Naruto said flashing a polite smile as he ordered for both of them. The waitress blushed as she went to get their orders ready.

Looking at Gaara Naruto smirked, "The cookies here are good but not as good as mine, so don't be too disappointed." Naruto said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

They were silent… well Naruto was silent Gaara always quiet, anyways when their food came. Naruto even had the decency to eat like a normal human and not someone starving. He frowned slightly as he pulled another piece of Danish off to eat.

"So what do you want to do after this? We could go shopping… or maybe even find a house. And we can't forget that Chiyo-baa-sama is still missing." Gaara nodded as he nibbled on his cookies and sipped at his tea.

"I think… we should start looking for a house. I'll see if elder Chiyo is in this village tonight when there's less people." Finishing off their sweets, Naruto and Gaara paid for their food and left to go find a house or apartment that will fit everyone.

Unnoticed to them a certain state alchemist was sitting not to far from them.

* * *

With Ed fifteen minutes earlier 

Walking across the street from the library, Edward went into the little café that was located there.

He had just finished doing some research with Al when he decided he was hungry. Al had insisted on him going ahead while he himself went to report to the coronal about their findings, or lack of findings. As it is they couldn't find one book that might hint at what language that old lady was speaking. _'_

_It's like she's from a completely different world or something! Ahhhh this is so frustrating!!' _sitting in his usual spot by the window towards the back Ed saw to males into the shop and sit in the table before him.

He would have ignored them if they both weren't so strange. One was blond with blue eyes, he had tanned skin and what seemed like whisker scar marks on his face.

The other one was a red head… no seriously red, not that orange they sometimes call red but a deep almost blood red color… with sea green eyes, he had really pale skin, thick black rings around his eyes and a Ai tattoo over his left eye (don't know if that's the right side or not).

After setting their order the blonde started talking in that strange language as the old lady.

_'Shit there's more of them?' _Ed thought to himself as they continued to converse. _'These ones seem to be able to speak our language however… or at least the blond one can.'_

With that knowledge he discreetly watched them out the corner of his eyes. As they got up to leave he fallowed them at an unsuspicious distance away from them.

He followed them to just about all of the empty house and/or apartments in central before they headed to a nice hotel. Waiting outside to see if they come out anytime soon, he left after fifteen minutes with them still not coming out. Walking back to head-quarters, Ed walked into Mustang's office.

"Ah Fullmetal what could have merit such a visit when Alphonse already delivered the repot about your findings?"

Ed shift slightly before saying, "I found more people that speak that strange language. But at least one of the ones I found could speak our language." Ed said as he continued to tell the coronal about what happened that day after Al left. Nodding Roy looked thoughtful as he looked out of his window.

"We can capture them and bring them here. Maybe then we could find out something useful. Good work Fullmetal." Mustang said as he saluted Ed clearly dismissing him.

"Yea, yea." Ed said lazily saluting back as he left.

With the shinobi at the hotel

After telling everyone about the house the bought Naruto and Gaara returned to the room they shared with Neji. It was quite late when they finally got back to the hotel, the sun had already set.

Looking around Naruto saw Neji on one of the beds with another one of the scrolls, he looked to be almost done with that one. Gaara walked past Naruto and straight over to the window. Putting two fingers on his eye he held his other one out and watched as his _**Daisan no Me **_formed, and sent it out into the city careful that no one saw it.

"Well I'm going to sleep. G'night Gaara, Neji!" Naruto said as he lay down and almost instantly fell asleep. Putting down the now finished scroll Neji also turned to go to sleep leaving Gaara the only one awake.

Gaara's POV

I looked around with my _**Daisan no Me**_ to see the streets almost empty.

Going towards the middle of the city, I find my target place, the military head-quarters. I as I looked around careful my _**Daisan no Me**_ wasn't seen I memorized the layout of the place.

**"That place is huge!" **Shukaku exclaimed from inside my head, **"Well for it to be human made it is anyways."** He said again, to which I ignored him both times.

While I was looking around I saw the missing elder Chiyo in one of the jail cells. _'Ah so that's where she's been.' _

**"Yup captured by the military! We should kill them all!" **Shukaku exclaimed as I continued to not only ignore him put memorizing the buildings layout.

Once I was finished I walk over to Naruto and woke him up.

"Hm what is it Sand-man?" he asked still half-sleep.

"I found elder Chiyo. She's been captured by the military." I said while sitting on the edge of the bed. He seemed to think for awhile, the information having fully woken him.

"We'll tell everyone tomorrow and then go and rescue her."

Letting loose a wide yawn Naruto said as he rolled over and went back to sleep. Shaking my head I sighed as I walked back to the window and sat down. I started up a conversation with Shukaku and we talked for the rest of the night.

TBC

* * *

A/N so yeah here's the second chapter or third if you count the prologue. Hope you like it and again sorry if anyone's (or everyone's) OOC. This is by far my longest chapter yet 2,279 words not including the A/Ns or disclaimer. All the other chaps probably won't come out this fast, just to let you know. Please R&R or I might not continue at all! XD and remember flames will be used to roast marshmallows

Ja Ne XD

* * *


	4. Captured or infiltrated?

Ja Ne XD

Chapter 3; Captured or infiltrated? 

Warning: **YAOI!!!!!!!!** Don't like don't read!!!! Strong, smart, Demon/hanyou Naruto! Possible Sakura and Tenten bashing! This is a crossover between fma and Naruto if you don't like these types of fics, there should be a button on your browser click it I believe it's called the back button. I might mix what little Japanese I know and English if that annoys you don't read

A/N: EDITED! Naruto (and maybe Gaara) might fully merge with their bijuu. However the bijuu have the chose of staying or leaving. They will not disappear. If there's a pairing it will be a massive harem. I know some who will be in it but I need help with the rest.

Known people in harem; Naruto, Gaara, Neji, eventually Envy.

You can vote for anyone else you want in this fic including fma characters. By the way this is my second fic first crossover and Naruto (and fullmetal alchemist for that matter) I'm still kid of new at writing them.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Demon/summoning/enraged Jinkurichi talking"**

**'Demon/summoning/enraged Jinkurichi talking'**

**_"Talking in demon language"_**

_"Talking (people from Amestris when in the presence of Naruto people)"_

_'Thinking'_

**_Justus_**

* * *

Chapter 3; Captured or infiltrated?

Neji's POV

~~~~~~~~It was dark. I couldn't see anything around me, not even with my **_Byakugan _**was able to penetrate the darkness that surrounded me.

Looking down, I saw a soft silver glow in a thin rimmed ring around my feet. Taking a closer look I saw it branch off into a narrow road with '_Fate_' etched in a gold light in the middle of it.

_'Are you serious? The Road of Fate?'_ I couldn't help but think, my eyebrow twitching, as I began to walk down the long pathway. Once I reached what I thought was the end, seeing as it was way too bright to continue, I saw a figure… or rather figures… standing in all that light.

It was so bright, the leaving the figure's shape as complete shadows. Shifting the figure(s) held out its hand while smiling its white teeth sparkling in the bright light, beckoning me to come closer when suddenly a huge explosion dissolved everything. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was having a strange dream when those people arrived, busting down our door and putting us in handcuffs. Naruto jumped from the bed eyes wide as he yelled.

Gaara snapped his head towards as an alarmed look on his face. With a quick glance at Naruto, who discreetly shook his head 'no', Gaara allowed them to cuff him and then they took all of us out, where we saw Gai-sensei and the rest in the same predicament as us. _'What in Fate's name is going on here?'_

"What the hell is going on here un?!" I heard the blonde Akasuki member yell as he and his partner were also being roughly handled.

Actually the only calm ones were Naruto, Gaara, the blonde's partner and Kakashi. It was Naruto who spoke up first, "There was this blonde boy following us yesterday. He was from the military… which is where Chiyo baa-sama is being held." That immediately calmed everyone down, which got Naruto a strange look from the officers, as they call them here in this world.

We were escorted to black machines they called cars and driven to the Central Headquarters before we were brought to an office which held four Blondes and three brunettes and finally Elder Chiyo, who looked quite irritated.

"Ah, there you brats are. Had me worried that you abandoned me." She said as she let out a barking laughter at the end.

Naruto walked up to her smiling, "Nah, we just had a little trouble finding you." She nodded before looking over to Gaara, "Ah I see that you are okay, Kazekagesama. I'm glad." She said smiling cheekily at Gaara bowing slightly.

I turned away from them to watch the other occupants of this room, the ones that didn't come with us.

They were watching the exchange closely talking amongst themselves; I narrowed my eyes as I brought everyone's attention over to them. "Hey Naruto what are they saying?" I said motioning to the other group with my head. Naruto looked over to them, but they had stop talking. Naruto shrugged before saying, "ok so what are we going to tell them?" to which we all gave our own suggestions.

Normal POV

Roy cleared his throat to gain the 'homunculi's' attention, _"Well if your done with that… tell us what the homunculi are planning."_ He demanded of the Shinobi. For the most part they all looked confused with the foreign question, though they really couldn't tell with the weird shaped one or the masked one.

_"I'm sorry I believe you have us mixed up with someone else. We know not of the people you call homunculi."_ Naruto replied smoothly never losing his smile.

_"Bullshit I know you're a homunculus… or at least the old lady is… because of the weird things she's able to do without using alchemy!"_ Ed shouted while he pointed to Chiyo.

Frowning slightly Naruto opened his mouth to answer to that but Gaara beat him to it. _"What kind of things did she do? Just because she didn't use alchemy doesn't mean she's not human." _He said in his monotones voice of his.

The short blonde alchemist stood there gaping slightly. _"Well if it's not alchemy and you're 'not' Homunculi then how the hell did she escape so many times?"_

Turning to Elder Chiyo, Naruto and Gaara lift an eyebrow and stared at her. "If you could escape by yourself then why didn't you?" Naruto asked looking slightly annoyed.

"Well that's easy…" she said with a straight serious face.

"Well?!" Naruto asked irritation growing steadily.

"I didn't feel like looking for you guys!" she said with a large grin causing just about all the shinobi to fall anime style.

"Why you old hag! We could have avoided this whole confrontation if you escaped by yourself!" Naruto yelled as his left eyebrow twitched rapidly.

Not being able to wait any longer Ed decided he wanted answers now. _"Stop ignoring me and give me answers!"_ He yelled, unhappily.

That got everyone's attention as, _"Well first before we tell you anything at all we need names. I mean why should we tell you anything when we have noidea who you are."_ Naruto said crossing his arms over his chest and tilting his head.

Sighing slightly Roy cut in before Edward could say anything else. _"I am Colonel Roy Mustang."_ He said as he gestured to himself.

_ "That is First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye."_ He said motioning to the blond female.

_"That's Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc."_ He said motioning to the older looking blond.

_"Then there's Ma-…"_ Roy started but he was cut off by the overly muscular man with a blonde piece of hair on his head swirled.

"_I am the amazing Major Alex Louis Armstrong Strong Arm Alchemist!" _He yelled out flexing his muscles causing his clothes to tear and pink sparkles to dance around him.

"Yosh! I do not know what he said but somehow it was very _youthful_!" Lee shouted, clenching his fist with a flaming twinkle in his eyes. Everyone sweat dropped,

_"Anyhow the pipsqueak blonde next to me is the Major Edward 'Fullmetal' Elric."_ He pointed to the blonde wearing red

_"Don't call me pipsqueak!" _was his only reply.

"_That guy over there is Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes." _He gestured to one of the other brunette.

_"And finally we have Sergeant Chef Kain Fuery." _He motioned to a brunette wearing glasses.

While he was doing introductions Naruto was translating to the shinobi companions.

_"Ah well I'm Uzamaki Naruto, this is Sabaku no Gaara, and she is Chiyo baa-sama, and that's Haruno Sakura, and that's Hatake Kakashi, Maito Gai, Hyuuga Neji, Juukaki Tenten, Rock Lee, that funny looking thing over there is Akasuna no Sasori, and finally Edakumi Deidara."_ Naruto gestured to each person in turn.

Gaara raised a non-existing eyebrow at Naruto when he motioned to Sasori. "What?" he said finally taking notice of the raised eyebrow and shrugging while Gaara shook his head.

_"Yea, yea just tell us how she did it." _Ed said waving his hand dismissively in the air.

Glancing at each other Naruto and Gaara replied at the same time saying, _"We can't it's a village secret."_

All of the men in uniform fell over anime style. _"Are you serious?"_ Ed exploded in fury.

"Gai-Sensei that boy is being so youthful!" Lee shouted excitedly.

"That he is Lee, that he is!" Gai smiled, teeth sparkling impossibly bright.

"But not as youthful as you Gai-Sensei!" that statement caused a groan to go through the group of shinobi because they knew what was going to happen next.

The shinobi group groaned, catching the attention of the Central Officers. "Lee!" "Gai-Sensei!" Thus started the ritual of youth between the two.

Everyone's eyes widened in pure horror as this continued.

Save Armstrong that is, he had sparkling eyes as he watched them.

_"Oh my God make it stop!"_ Edward yelled, covering his eyes over coming the shock, but never the horror

"Gai-sensei! Lee! stop it right now or I'll make Gaara feed you to his sand!" Naruto yelled at them, effectively putting a stop to that horrifying scene.

_"Well now that's over… If you'll please excuse us, we have a house to see."_ Naruto said as he saluted leisurely and walked out the door the rest of the shinobi following his lead.

_"What just happened?"_ Edward said as he watched them walk away from the headquarters.

_"We just gave information for basically nothing,"_ replied Roy.

* * *

With **Naruto** and gang after viewing a huge house

_ "So how do you like our twenty rooms, ten full baths, and five half-bath house?" _the pretty and nice realtor asked after the tour was over.

_"Because if you don't like it we have an even bigger you can have."_ She frowning.

_"No, no this one's fine. It has a beautiful yard."_ Naruto said looking around the huge yard that was fenced in by huge, high topped, neatly cut bushes.

It had a paved walkway with silver fountain on each side. There were red, white, yellow and orange flowers arranged decoratively from smallest to largest. (the largest being closest to the fountain)

The house itself was a very soft beige color with white shudders and windowsills. It was very beautiful.

After they manage to get a loan, agree to pay the loan, close with the seller, and get the key, they moved in.

After moving in, they went out to buy furniture, food, and clothes before settling in their temporary home.

Naruto's POV

I was sitting in my new room, on my bed thinking about home. I sighed as I rolled over on my side to look out the window.

'I wonder if baa-chan is worried about us, I mean we have been gone for awhile now,' I thought with a sigh.

** "Hey kit, would you please stop with the depressing thoughts. It's starting to rain in here." **I heard Kyuubi say from inside my head.

Seeing that I had nothing better to do I decided to visit the stupid furball.

* * *

Inside Naru's mindscape

I sigh again at the fact that what Kyuubi said was true. It was starting to rain in here.

I had changed my mindscape during the time I was with Ero-Sennin. It was now a forest meadow in front of a massive cave entrance.

That is where Kyuubi was currently taking shelter.

"Move over furball!" I walked into the cave. I didn't really need to say that seeing as both the cave and the entrance were huge.

And I really could have fit with no problem. I know saying that gets on his nerves so I do it anyways.

"So the great Kyuubi has finally decided to grace this unworthy one with his sorely missed presence." My voice is heavy with sarcasm as I roll my eyes at him.

**"Ha, ha very funny kit. I could just leave again I have no problem with doing that."** He replied back to me with a huff.

I sigh, snuggling into his fur.

"No that's okay. I really did miss your shrewd comments though." I look out at the light rain. "It's way too quiet without them." I said chuckling slightly as he growled softly.

**"Yea, yea. Don't you go getting über soft on me now,"** he jokinged before sighing.

** "I guess I really should tell you more about this place."** He said tilting his head lightly to the side while he looked at me.

"Yes, you should, so I'm not too blind while I'm trying to lead my friends safely." I stretch before snuggling back into Kyuubi..

**"Well," **Kyuubi explained the world I was now living in**. "And that's all to it. I told you all I know on this world, so now what do you want to do?"** he said shifting slightly.

"The rain has stop, you can teach me more about my demon powers." I responded hopefully, looking up at Kyuubi with big puppy dog eyes.

**"Fine! Come on, today I want you to practice with your Hanyou form." **That said Kyuubi stretched and walked out into the clearing.

Normal POV

"Yeah, what do you want me to do?" Naruto said as he bounced over to Kyuubi shifting into his Hanyou form.

Kyuubi looked as Naruto's ears moved up to the top of his head and turned into large fox's ears tipped with white. The last to emerge were nine golden fox tails at the base of Naruto's spine, each tipped white.

Microscopic yellow, orange, red, and white that mixed fur covered the blonde's body. It was very beautiful and Kyuubi wanted to see what Naruto would look fully transformed.

The transformation took only three seconds to complete.

Kyuubi nodded in approval, "very good Naru-…"

"Ma-ia-hii, Ma-ia-huu, Ma-ia-hoo, Ma-ia-haha, Ma-ia-hii, Ma-ia-huu, Ma-ia-hoo, Ma-ia-haha, Ma-ia-hii, Ma-ia-huu, Ma-ia-hoo, Ma-ia-haha, Ma-ia-hii, Ma-ia-huu, Ma-ia-hoo, Ma-ia-haha!" Naruto suddenly burst out singing anddancing.

**"Uh, could you please stop that?" **Kyuubi asked blinking at Naruto like he lost his mind. He probably did.

"Alo, Salut, sunt eu, un haiduc, Si te rog, iubirea mea, primeste fericirea. Alo, alo, sunt eu Picasso, Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic, Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic." He continued to sing as he shook his behind with his fists on his hips.

**"No, seriously, stop it."** Kyuubi said as his eye began to twitch and his tails began to thrash irritably.

"Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei, Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei. Chipul tau si dragostea din tei, Mi-amintesc de ochii tai."

**"Shut the fuck up!"** Kyuubi yelled as he lashed out with one of his tails batting Naruto into a tree.

"Ow, For some reason, I couldn't stop until you hit me. It was like I was in some sort of fanfic with a crazy authoress who was listening to the Numa-Numa song and making me sing and dance to it to." Naruto said after he walked back over to Kyuubi and look at him with wide eyes ears folded back.

**"Don't be ridicules kit. There's no way that can happen, stop thinking crazy thoughts." **Kyuubi dismissed that thought with a flick of his tails, turning his head away.

**"Anyways, time to get on with your training before you have to wake up." **That said they both began training.

TBC

* * *

A/N yeah I was listening to the Numa-Numa song towards the end so I put it as a bit of humor. Hope you liked this one and please don't forget to go to my page and vote on the poll. Please R&R and any flames shall be used to make magical swords.

Ja Ne


	5. The Journey To My Powers

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Naruto or Fullmetal Alchemist (T.T)

A/N: I HAVE A NEW BETA!!! So there might be some editing done to previous chapters. **Not all updates will be new chapters!** Naruto (and maybe Gaara) might fully merge with their bijuu. However the bijuu have the chose of staying or leaving. They will not disappear. If there's a pairing it will be a massive harem. I know some who will be in it but I need help with the rest.

Known people in harem; Naruto, Gaara, Neji, eventually Envy… maybe Deidara and Sasori, don't know if they will be in the harem but they will definitely go out. Same with Roy and Edward. Maybe Shukaku and Kyuubi

You can vote for anyone else you want in this fic including fma characters. You can even vote for Naruto characters that aren't there, I'll find a way to make it work. **Just go to my profile and use the poll.** By the way this is my second fic first crossover and Naruto (and Fullmetal alchemist for that matter) I'm still kind of new at writing them.

"Talking"

''Thinking'

"**Demon/summoning/enraged Jinkurichi talking"**

'**Demon/summoning/enraged Jinkurichi thinking'**

"_**Talking in demon language"**_

"_Talking (people from Amestris when in the presence of Naruto people)"_

'_Thinking'_

_**Justus**_

~~~~~~~Dreams~~~~~~~

Chapter 4; The Journey To My Powers

"**All right, Kit, let's get started, shall we?" **In a flash of light Kyuubi shifted into his human form.

He had long, blood red hair and golden eyes. Kyuubi's outfit consisted of a black sleeveless shirt, buttoned only partially for a view of his toned chest, and a pair of puffed black and red pants.

Flipping his hair over his shoulder Kyuubi smirked. **"Are we going to train? Or are you going to just gawk at my awesome body? Because I don't mind either way."**

Naruto blushed. "Shut up you stupid, perverted fox!" He shouted before turning away with a pout.

Kyuubi chuckled before saying. **"Come on let's train."**

Three hours of training his speed, strength, and endurance later

Naruto laid on the ground panting. "Wow that was a nice workout." He said looking over at Kyuubi.

"**If you say so."** Kyuubi's replied with a smirk at Naruto.

Walking over to Naruto, he sat down, **"Anyway, kit, now time for me to explain the different types of kitsune and their different powers so that we can determine what you are."** He said still smirking lightly.

He watched as Naruto merely nodded still panting heavily from exertion, eyes closed.

"**Okay. There are five types of kitsunes alive today, the original twelve having died out centuries ago." **Kyuubi lectured as reading glasses appeared on his face, hairs swiftly moving back into a magical ponytail.

"**There are fire kitsunes, which are the weakest type: they tend to be in the color range of reds and oranges. As their name suggested they control fire. Unfortunately I fall under that category."** He said that last part with a bit of irritation.

"**There are the water kitsunes, as you might have guessed it they are able to control water, although they can control ice as well at a less powerful level** **water. A nine tailed fire kitsune is only as strong as a two tailed water kitsune. They tend to fall in the color range blues and greens."** He continued his lecturing, irritation fading.

"**Then we have the silver kitsunes, who are able to control plants and the likes. They tend to be either silver or white. A nine tailed water kitsune is only as strong as a two tailed silver kitsune."**

"**The second strongest kitsune is the shadow, they, of course, control the shadows. They tend to be the shade of black or gray. And as you might have guessed, nine tailed silver kitsune is only as strong as a two tailed shadow kitsune."**

"**And finally there's the ice kitsune. For some reason they don't fall under the same category as water kitsunes. This is probably because they are stronger with things like ice, snow, hail and sleet then they are with water. They have the same color range as a water kitsunes so you can't use that to tell them apart. You can tell it's an ice kitsune by its tri-colored eyes, they have icy blue for the outer most layers, then it fades to silver for the middle layer, and the inner most layer can be any color. A nine tailed shadow kitsune is only as powerful as a two tailed ice kitsune."** He finished up studying Naruto's fur closely.

"**However you seem to be none of those. I have never seen a kitsune with this color pelt. If it weren't for the coloring of your fur, I would say you were an ice kitsune because in this form you have tri-colored eyes. However that's impossible." **He said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Hey wait! If you're not even the strongest kitsune than how are you the King of Demons?" Naruto asked, his tone accusing as his eyes narrowed to glare at Kyuubi.

"**I'm not and I've never said I was. I always say I'm the King of Bijuu, which I am. It's humans that say that I'm the King of Demons, which I'm not,"** Kyuu said as if it were the simplest of things in the world.

"**Anyways, if it weren't for the yellow and white I would have said you were a fire kitsune. If you were fully white I would have said you were a silver kitsune, but you're neither."** With a sigh Kyuubi shook his head.

"**Well, Kit, looks like we're going to have to find out the hard way."** walking over to the water fall that happen to be in the clearing.

"**You see those smooth rocks under the water?"** he asked gesturing toward said rocks.

"Yeah, I see them. What do you want with them?" Naruto asked raising his eyebrow as he stood next to the older fox.

"**I want you to sit on them and meditate."** Kyuubi explained.

Kyuu motioned towards the smooth black rocks under the falls.

"**Your going to do something called 'Power Searching'. It's what demons used to do to find out what their powers were. Some still do it when they have trouble with powers or form shifting."** He said glancing at Naruto out of the corner of his eyes.

"Okay, what do I have to do?" Naruto asked getting excited.

"**You have to go really deep inside yourself, there might be some obstacles to get past, and see what represents your powers."** Kyuubi waved his hand dismissively.

"If I'm already in my mindscape, then why do I have to meditate to do deep with in myself? I'm not the one stuck in this place – you are." Naruto said pouting and folding his arms across his chest.

Kyuubi's eye twitched, **"Well if so smart go find your powers by yourself."** Kyuubi turned with a huff, storming back to his cave.

Shrugging, Naruto headed out of the ring of trees that surrounded the clearing. Each one of these trees had the kanji stroke "seal" carved into the trunk.

* * *

Twenty minutes later

"Agh, I'm completely and utterly lost!" Naruto yelled, throwing his hands in the air while stomping his foot angrily.

Continuing down the dark path, Naruto looked around. The trees were a lot bigger and scarier in this part of his mind, "I wonder if this is where the bad memories were banished?"

As if answering his question a monster appeared from the tree line, attacking him. It moved fast, using a simple touch to throw the blond into a memory.

_**************************Flashback***************************_*

_A little blonde boy could be seen running from a mob chasing after him around the village._

"_Get back here, you damn demon!" a random villager said._

"_Yeah! We'll finish what the Fourth started!" Another one yelled toward the little blonde. _

_Naruto ran faster at that statement. It was like this every year._

_Turning around a corner, Naruto came to a dead end._

"_We've got you now, you demon brat!" A random villager shouted._

_They advanced on him, cornering him. One of them hit him hard with a bat to the gut._

_With a pained yelp the beating began. It was always worst on October 10 – the day of the Kyuubi attack and the day he was born._

_************************Flashback Ends************************_

Naruto was finally able to pull away from the monstrous creature.

Swerving around the monster Naruto ran from that area and through the forest at full speed, encountering more of those monster things.

He avoided them, even as he ran deeper into the forest where the monsters became larger. Speeding up he continued to run until he got tired.

Looking around Naruto noticed that the surrounding forest had changed.

Instead of the creepy trees he found even larger crystal trees. "Where the hell am I now?" Naruto exclaimed as he looked around himself.

"Huh, what's that?" he said as he spotted a place where it was brighter.

Letting his curious nature take over, Naruto approached the bright light. Around a corner he saw a gate made out of vines.

As he walked closer, the vines folded back to let him enter. He saw snow on the ground as he continued down the path.

Coming closer to the light he saw shadows dancing and entwining with a ring of fire surrounded by a huge pedestal that had a large sphere of water floating there.

Inside that sphere was the intense light dulled down to show a yellow fox curled into a ball.

He walked forward in a trancelike captivation. The came close enough the fox opened its eyes and uncurled itself.

Naruto stopped in front of the ring of fire as the fox stepped out of the water sphere and away from the comma instantly growing to the size of a small horse.

The fox had a golden pelt with ears and tails tipped in white. It also had black socks on his front left paw and his right hind one.

Naruto's eyes widened as the fox walked into him, making a warm feeling pass through his body.

There was a flash of light and he found himself back in Kyuubi's seal.

"**So what did you find, Kit?"** Kyuubi asked from the cave entrance, he was laying there in his fox form with his head tilted to the side in curiosity.

"Well first there was this big dark scary forest with these monster things and with just one tou-…" Naruto began as he waved his arms around the air, before getting cut off by Kyuubi.

"Passed all that, Kit." He drawled out, rolling his eyes in exasperation.

"I was getting to that… then after I ran away, there was this crystal forest where I saw this strange glow so I followed it.

Then there was a fence made out of vines that opened when I got close. It was in a very intricate design.

There was snow on the ground. The snow seemed to sparkle where every I put my foot.

There were shadows dancing and entwining with a huge ring of fire, which surrounded a huge pedestal that had a large sphere of water on it. The fire twisted and twirled as the shadows mimicked it perfectly. The sphere of water seemed to be a clear cerulean blue.

That was where the glow was coming from; it then dimmed down to show a fox that looked kind of like me if I were to change only it had one black sock on its left front and right hind paw. The fox was really beautiful as it stepped out of the sphere growing in size. It then walked right into me and there was a bright flash, then I was here." He finished looking up at Kyuubi for an explanation.

"**You said there were vines, snow, shadows, fire, and water?"** Kyuubi asked looking at Naruto suspiciously.

"Yeah and the fox was glowing like it had swallowed the sun. What's your point?" Naruto said as he looked up at Kyuubi with a raised eyebrow.

"**If what you're saying is true, then you're not only all five remaining kitsunes, but also the thought to be long time extinct Radiant kitsune, which was the second strongest kitsune ever."** Kyuubi said his lecturing tone coming back.

"Awesome! Let's start training then!" Naruto said jumping around.

"**No, it's time for you to wake up now. Bye, Kit."** With that Naruto woke up to Gaara staring down at him.

"It's time for breakfast." He said as he turned and walked out of the room.

TBC

* * *

A/N and that's that hope you like it. and again i have to thank my beta. Please R&R

Ja Ne


	6. To Train A Kitsune And Tanuki

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Naruto or Fullmetal Alchemist (T.T) Also there might be small hints of Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha

A/N: Naruto (and maybe Gaara) might fully merge with their bijuu. However the bijuu have the chose of staying or leaving. They will not disappear. If there's a pairing it will be a massive harem. I know some who will be in it but I need help with the rest.

Known people in harem; Naruto, Gaara, Neji, eventually Envy… maybe Deidara and Sasori, don't know if they will be in the harem but they will definitely go out. Same with Roy and Edward. Maybe Shukaku and Kyuubi

You can vote for anyone else you want in this fic including fma characters. You can even vote for Naruto characters that aren't there, I'll find a way to make it work. **Just go to my profile and use the poll.**

"Talking"

''Thinking'

"**Demon/summoning/enraged Jinkurichi talking"**

'**Demon/summoning/enraged Jinkurichi thinking'**

"_**Talking in demon language"**_

"_Talking (people from Amestris when in the presence of Naruto people)"_

'_Thinking'_

_**Justus**_

~~~~~~~Dreams~~~~~~~

(Flashback)

_Text_

* * *

Chapter 5: To Train A Kitsune And Tanuki

It was a beautiful Morning. After Gaara woke Naruto, the two went down for breakfast. "Good morning, everyone!" Naruto smiled brightly.

Mumbled greetings answered back everyone ascontinued to eat his or her breakfast.

Sighing, Naruto made himself a plate of pancakes, sausage, and eggs. Sitting at the large dining room table, Naruto turned to have a conversation with Gaara.

"Gaara, Kyuubi wanted to know if you were going to merge with Shukaku." He tilted his head toward Gaara in question.

Gaara didn't answer, taking his time to chew his food properly. "Yes, I will merge with Shukaku."

"Great! We can start after breakfast, and then you could train with me!" Naruto shoveled food in his mouth at an alarming rate.

"Oi, Naruto would you stop eating so fast! It's disgusting!" Sakura screeched at Naruto from the other side of the table.

"But Sakura-chan, I want to hurry and finish." Whined back the blond.

She then, to the amusement of the rest of the shinobi, start to beat the living daylights out of Naruto for his bad table manners.

"Gai-sensei, what are we going to do today?" Neji asked turning his attention away from violence.

Gai thought it over before smiling brightly, "We'll train for the day." Nodding his head, Gai turned to look at Kakashi.

"Sounds good to me. We could all use a little team training." Kakashi replied over the top of his favorite 'Icha Icha Paradise' book.

"Oh, Gaara and I are going to train together with our demons," Naruto said picking himself up off the ground.

"Sasori-Danna and I are going out to find an art store." Deidara chirped up from besides his partner.

"I'm going fishing by the oasis." Elder Chiyo walked out of the dining room.

Kakashi sweat dropped. 'Well so much for team training.' He thought with a sigh.

"Okay, well Sakura and Tenten can spar together while Lee and Neji spar." He took his plate into the kitchen.

"Come on Gaara, we can train in a joined mindscape." Naruto said, while he put both his and Gaara's plates to the sink.

Nodding, Gaara followed Naruto upstairs to his room to begin the process of creating a joined mindscape.

* * *

In joined mindscape

Looking around Naruto and Gaara noticed that the joined mindscape had hints of both of their personal mindscapes. They were in a huge meadow that broke off into a large sandy beach.

To the left of them there was an enormous mountain that held a giant cave large enough to hold both demons in their towering forms comfortably.

"**Shukaku and I took the liberty to slow down time****in here so you two can have months of training in one day. Great isn't it, more training?"** when Kyuubi saw both Jinchuriki nod their heads he continued. **"Ok, so first Gaara and Shukaku have to merge. While they're doing that we're going to try to bring forth one of your powers." **Kyuubi changed into his human form.

Nodding in agreement Shukaku and Gaara made their way to the cave to begin the merging process.

"**Okay, Kit, it will probably be much easier to learn how to control fire first. Turn into your hanyou form and we'll began."** Kyuubi sat lotus style on the soft grass as Naruto changed forms.

Mirroring Kyuubi, Naruto sat with barely concealed excitement at the prospect of finally being instructed on his demonic powers.

"**I want you to take a deep breath and calm down. You're too hyper," **Kyuubi said scrutinizing Naruto with a critical eye. Following the instructions, Narutolooked at Kyuubi expectantly.

"**Now close your eyes, feel the warmth outside you: the sunrays warming you from above, the heat emitting from the ground below, the heat of a comrade when you stand back to back in a battle, the heat of a fire at a campsite. Feel the warmth within you: the scalding heat of rage, the warm fuzziness of love, pride, and happiness, the natural heat of your blood flowing through veins and arteries. Now hold your hand out and imagine a small flame." **Kyuubi instructed, watching Naruto intently, as Naruto followed his words completely.

"**Do you have the flame imagined?" **Kyuubi asked, Naruto nodded.

"**Okay, I want you hold that image. Open your eyes, and force all of those warm feelings into your hand with just a drop of your demonic chakra." **

Naruto did what Kyuubi told him, letting loose a small yelp as a small blue flame appeared in his hand. "Look! Idid it!" He jumped to his feet doing a dance, not realizing the flame had disappeared.

"**And you lost it." **Sighing Kyuubi shook his head. **"This it going to be a long day,**" he muttered under his breath.

"**Okay, try again, only this time I want you to hold it for more than fifteen seconds."** He drawled out, exasperated.

Pouting Naruto sat down to start the process over again. This time being able to hold onto it for a full minute.

"**Good now try it again and hold it longer. We'll work on maintaining the flame until Shukaku and Gaara come back." **He watched Naruto concentrate on keeping the flame going.

* * *

With Gaara and Shukaku

"**Okay Gaara, I'm not going to lie, this will hurt a lot."** Shukaku gathered his charka and forced it into Gaara.

Gaara didn't have any time to reply as Shukaku's chakra slammed into him. Slowly, the demonic chakra broke down Gaara's own Chakra paths, rebuilding the shattered shell with a stronger lining.

A sharp creaking noise signaled the breaking and restructuring of Gaara's bones. Power, strength, and fortification. The searing pain in his heart and lungs indicated that they were also under going change. His eyes began to burn next as his vision improved.

His gums started to tingle as Gaara grew fangs. A sharp pain flashed through Gaara's body as he grew claws on his hands and feet.

Then his nose started itching and burning as his sense of smell was heightened. Next came his ears, there was a stinging sensation, he felt each one move to the top of his head and warp to fuzzy little triangles.

His skin starts to melt away, being replaced by stronger skin layers. Last Gaara felt his tail bone twist positions growing into a fluffy raccoon tail.

Panting, Shukaku seized the flow of chakra, and curled up around Gaara. **"Right know you're only a hanyou, like Naruto is. I cannot give you all of my chakra or I would disappear. So I'll finish later, maybe after you find your inner beast and can control your powers. But for now rest."**

Gaara merely snuggled into Shukaku, too tired from that painful experience to say anything.

* * *

Back with Naruto and Kyuubi five hours later 

"**Okay Kit, you can now hold it for an hour before it extinguishing. But we need it longer. I want two hours at least, by the end of the day."** Kyuubi stood from the ground, stretching. Yawning, the fox transformed and started off toward the beach for a nap.

"Stupid, lazy, no-good fox. He would want me to hold this thing for an hour while he sleeps." Scowling, Naruto went back concentrating on keeping his flame up.

He was doing fine until his stomach growled, causing the flame to fade out of existence.

"Great! Now I'm hungry! Man I wish I had some ramen right about now." Just as he said that a large steaming bowl of miso ramen appeared with the chopsticks laid across the top.

'Oh yeah this is my mindscape. I can summon all the ramen I want,' he thought as he dug into his food, finishing in record time.

With his belly full and content, Naruto went back to holding his flame.

Sunset still with Naruto 

Finally, after many failed attempts, Narutowas able to hold onto the flame for two hours straight. "Finally!" He said as he flopped backwards.

He was staring up at the slowly changing sky, when Kyuubi appeared above him, head tilted to the side as he peered down at Naruto.

"**Did you complete the task I gave you?" **Nodding Naruto glared half-heartedly at Kyuubi.

"Yeah, because unlike you, I'm not lazy."

Kyuubi snorted, **"Yeah, but unlike you I already know this stuff so I'm entitled to be lazy. Come on, Kit it's time for bed, we're getting up bright and early to train some more."**

Kyuubi walked to the cave with Naruto following him. Once they reached the back of the large cave, they found Shukaku and Gaara curled up together sleeping.

"Aw, Gaara looks so adorable with his striped raccoon ears and tail." Naruto whispered softly to Kyuubi.

Nodding his head in agreement Kyuubi curled by Shukaku and fell asleep, causing Naruto's eye to twitch. 'He just woke up, that lazy fox!' Sighing Naruto wished for a camera, which appeared and he snapped pictures of the scene before him.

"Man I love the mindscape!" Naruto walked over and cuddled up to Kyuubi, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

The Next Day

Naruto POV

"**Kit, wake up!" **Kyuubi shouted right next to my ear.

"Ah! What the hell! Kyuubi what was that for?" I yelled back at him. I turned to see that he was in his human form and was smirking at me.

"**Well, I told you we were going to wake up early!" **He sniffed as he turned his head away from me, still smirking.

"**Besides, Shukaku and Gaara are already awake and training, so come on." **

Sighing I stretched. "What are we doing today?"

Kyuubi turned back towards me with an evil twinkle in his eyes,** "We're going to work on attacks. Gaara's already ahead of you because he already knows how to call forth his sand, he only needs to perfect it. Well that and learn other ways to combat." **His mocking smirk turned into an evil grin **"You, however, have to learn from the beginning, which means you have to work extra hard." **

I gulped at the thought of even more of Kyuubi's 'training'.

"**I want you to make twenty-five shadow clones. Put a lot of chakra in them so they won't burst too soon." **He turned into drill sergeant mood.

I had, a long time ago, found out how to truly use the _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_,saluting I did what he asked, "What now?"

"**I want five to continue expanding your time limit. I want five more to read these books about demonic flames and other types of fires. Another five can read books about kitsunes and our customs."**

Nodding, I sent the clones off to do what he said.

"**I want you and the remaining clones to practice shaping the fire." **Kyuubi began explaining to me how to shape the fire.

* * *

With Gaara and Shukaku

Normal POV 

"**Come on, Gaara. You can do much better than that. You haven't even hit me yet." **Shukaku mocked from a little ways in front of Gaara. Gaara narrowed his eyes.

Running forward, he quickly tried to hit Shukaku with an upper cut, but Shukaku dodged by jumping back.

Glaring Gaara manipulated the sand to grab the sand Tanuki's foot. Using that as a distraction, he once again tried to land a hit on the older male.

Just when his fist was about to hit, they both heard a huge explosion coming from near the cave entrance.

"**Looks like the Kit is learning how to shape his flames," **Shukaku chuckled out, eyes dancing with amusement.** "Hey, let's take a break and go watch." **

Shukaku took off towards the cave entrance without an answer, leaving Gaara to follow behind him.

What greeted them was the sight of a charred Naruto and a laughing Kyuubi.

"**I'm going to need you to try again, only this time **–** don't suck!" **Kyuubi was able to choke out between bouts of laughter.

"Shut up it's not funny!" Naruto exclaimed jumping from the ground to point at Kyuubi.

"**Yes it is." **Snickered out Shukaku. **"It's absolutely hilarious!" **

"Shut up! Nobody asked you!" Naruto said glaring at the now laughing Tanuki.

"What happened?" Gaara asked as he looked between Naruto and Kyuubi.

Naruto scratched his head sheepishly, "Well you see…"

(Flashback to a few minutes ago)

"**Okay so here's what you have to do. To change the shape of your flame you have to add a little more chakra while thinking of the desired shape. A sphere would be the easiest." **Kyuubi demonstrated this by creating a fireball in his hand.

"Okay, just add more chakra and imagine the desired shape. Gotcha!" Naruto excitedly poured chakra into his flame while he imagined a flaming ball.

The outcome however, was not like Kyuubi had said. Instead of a flaming ball Naruto got an explosion.

"**I said add only a little!" **Kyuubi burst into laughing.

(End of Flashback)

Kyuubi's and Shukaku's laughter grow louder.

Gaara merely shook his head at Naruto. "He did say add only a little. You said you poured chakra into it. It's your own fault." He smirked.

"Oh be quiet, or I'll hide all of the cookies." That quickly wiped Gaara's smirk off his face.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Yes, I would dare."

Before anything more can be said Kyuubi cut in, **"Well back to work with you and this time don't add a lot." **

"**Yeah, it's time for us to get back to work also."** Shukaku slung an arm over Gaara's shoulders, dragging him away.

And with that they both got to work with their training.

Seven Hours Later (1:00 pm)

"**Okay, Gaara let's stop for now. You can read books on Sand Tanuki and our customs. Then you can read 'Demonic, Magical, and Normal Sands', it's all you need to know about the different kinds of sand." **

Shukaku switched back to his true form, the giant Tanuki, and padded to the cave entrance.

Following Gaara arrived just as Naruto burst into flames.

"**You're still adding way too much chakra, Kit!"** Kyuubi rolled his eyes in exasperation. He was sitting lazily against the cave wall just inside off the entrance.

"I know, I know, just shut up already!" Naruto yelled back, he grumbled angrily to himself as he tried again.

Gaara smiled lightly as he walked into the cave to read the books Shukaku wanted while said demon slept quietly.

* * *

With Naruto and Kyuubi (2:30)

"Oh come on Kyuu, can I take a break now? I've been doing this for over eight." Naruto whined out as once again he failed to make a fireball

"**Yeah, yeah go ahead, but I want you to make twenty clones to continue practicing though," **Kyuubi said from the spot he's to fell asleep.

"Yay!" Naruto ran around Kyuubi and into the cave and glomped the still reading Gaara.

"Sandman whatcha reading?" he asked, peering over Gaara's shoulder.

_Tanuki courting and mating rituals_

Naruto's face grew red in embarrassment as he looked at Gaara with wide eyes.

"A-ano, Gaara why are you reading this?" He stuttered out.

"Because I'm learning Tanuki customs and rituals." He answered flipping a page. "Why? Does it bother you?" Gaara said looking at Naruto from the top of his eyes.

"N-no, not at all. I was just wondering that's all." Quickly getting up Naruto went and curled up against Shukaku, falling asleep.

Arching a nonexistent eyebrow, Gaara shook his head at his friend and continued reading his book.

TBC

* * *

A/N yeah sorry for the long wait. hope you like this chapter! oh don't forget to go to my profile and vote on the poll. Please R&R


	7. Chaos All Around

Of Jinkurichi and Alchemist

Warning: **YAOI!!!!!!!!** Don't like don't read!!!! Strong, smart, Demon/hanyou Naruto! Possible Sakura and Tenten bashing! This is a crossover between fma and Naruto if you don't like these types of fics, there should be a button on your browser click it I believe it's called the back button. I might mix what little Japanese I know and English if that annoys you don't read! Lazy authoress!!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Naruto or Fullmetal Alchemist (T.T) Also there might be small hints of Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha which I also don't own.

A/N: Naruto (and maybe Gaara) might fully merge with their bijuu. However the bijuu have the chose of staying or leaving. They will not disappear. If there's a pairing it will be a massive harem.

People in harem; Naruto, Gaara, Neji, eventually Envy, All of the Akasuki members, Roy, Edward, Sasuke, Scar, Orochimaru, Sai, Shino, Kimimaro, Zabuza, Haku, An OC, Greed, Jean havoc, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Hinata.

"Talking"

''Thinking'

"**Demon/summoning/enraged Jinkurichi talking"**

'**Demon/summoning/enraged Jinkurichi thinking'**

"_**Talking in demon language"**_

"_Talking (people from Amestris when in the presence of Naruto people)"_

'_Thinking'_

_**Justus**_

~~~~~~~Dreams~~~~~~~

(Flashback)

_Text_

* * *

Chapter 6: Chaos All Around

'This can't be happening,' Tsunade thought, looking out the window. 'It's been two weeks since team seven and Gai's team left.' She sighed, resuming her mountains of paper work.

Just as she finished signing one of the documents Shizune burst through the doors. "Hokage-sama, the search team you sent out found something!" She shouted, out of breath.

"What did they find?" Tsunade demanded, giving Shizune her full attention.

"There was an abnormal chakra rating over above a pile of rubble, appearing like a jagged line." Shizune reported gravely.

"Well, what are we waiting for? I want Team Eight and Team Ten to go check it out then report back here!"

"Ano, should I send a letter to the Suna-nin about the findings? Their Kazekage went missing with our ninjas."

"No, I'll send the letter myself." Tsunade pulled out a blank scroll and began writing a letter to the elder sand siblings.

Shizune nodded, leaving the room to go about her assigned duties.

'I hope they can bring them back.' Finishing the letter, Tsunade sent it out by message hawk.

* * *

Elsewhere

"Leader-sama, what are we going to do about Sasori, Deidara, and the Kyuubi vessel?" A blue haired woman asked a man enveloped in shadows.

"Hmm, send Itachi and Kisame to look around the statue. I don't believe they have died." Pein replied, eyes blazing from the shadows.

"Hai!" Konan left the room in search of the elder Uchiha and the former Mist Nin.

Going to Itachi and Kisame's assigned room, Konan knocked before entering, "Leader-sama wants the both of you to examine the statue and its surroundings. You are to look for hints of Sasori, Deidara, and the Kyuubi vessel."

Nodding Itachi and Kisame prepared for the mission assigned.

Once they had their bags packed they made their way towards the sight of the King of Hell Statue explosion.

"So, what do you think we'll find there?" Kisame looked at Itachi out of the corner of his eyes.

"…" Itachi continued onward, ignoring his partner's question.

"Fine, be like that then." Continuing, the two Akasuki members fell into silence.

* * *

In Suna 

"Kankuro, a letter just arrived from the Leaf. They've found something!" Temari burst into the Kazekage's office.

"Really? Well then tell Baki-sensei he has to fill in for me. I want to go and check this out for myself." Kankuro stood from behind the desk, making his way towards his room to prepare.

"Well duh, we're definitely going! It's our younger brother who's missing!" Temari went to her room to pack after alerting the elders and Baki of her and Kankuro's plan.

With everything arranged the two elder siblings set out to go save their younger brother.

'I was no help before but now I'll definitely save him' Kankuro thought as they left the village.

"You two come back safe and with Gaara-sama." Baki called out to them.

Nodding, Temari pulled her giant war fan from off of her back. Jumping up, along with Kankuro, the two flew off.

* * *

In Oto

"Sasuke-sama, there have been sightings of Itachi between Wind and Fire Country. There have also been reports of Konoha and Suna nin frequenting around the same area." A servant bowed low to the young Uchiha.

"Dismissed." Brushing past the servant Sasuke made his way toward Orochimaru's study.

Knocking on the door, Sasuke enter before permission was granted. "Orochimaru, there has been sightings of frequent Konoha Nin, Suna nin, and my bother near Wind Country and Fie Country Borders which suggest that something is happening there." Sasuke gazed pointedly at Orochimaru. The snake Sannin looked up at him.

"Ah yes, Itachi-kun… a lot of activity in that area huh." Thought Orochimaru out loud. "What do you say we go check it, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru said smirking lightly

Nodding his head in agreement, Sasuke left the study.

"Kabuto, prepare our departure!" The snake Sannin order as he looked over the papers on his desk.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto pushed his glasses up his nose before followed the order given to him.

Once all three of them were ready they set out towards the place the servant and other Sound Nins reported the weird activities.

* * *

With the Homunculi 

"So you say there are strange, powerful people in Central?" A lady asked from her spot on a plush chair.

"Hai, Dante-sama. The Elric brothers seem to be interested in them too." A well endowed lady replied.

"Hmm, I want more information on them; theymight be able to make a philosopher stone. I want you, Envy, and Sloth to investigate." Dante shifted in her seat.

"Hai!" the busty woman disappeared to find the other two Sins.

Picking into the kitchen, "Sloth, Dante-sama wants us to gather information on those strange people that has caught the Elrics attention."

"Okay, Lust I'll get ready to leave." Turning around Lust went to inform Wrath that she would be gone for a while.

Walking up to Envy's room, Lust knocked on the door before entering, "Envy we have a new mission with Sloth."

"What is it?" Envy looked up at her from his bed with an eyebrow raised.

"We have to spy on some people in Central. They seem to have captured the attention of the Elric brothers" Crossing her arms under her chest Lust shifted on her heels.

"Well, let's go then." Hoping off his bed Envy walked past Lust to the entrance.

Reaching the door Envy, Lust, and Sloth, expertly disguised as normal people, made their way to Central to search for these strange people.

* * *

With the Elric brothers

"Ugh, Al, why is it so hard to find out what language they're speaking." The elder Elric whined out, closing another useless book.

"I don't know, brother, maybe they're from some underground society that has its own secret language." Al discarded another obstructive book.

"Al,that's silly." Ed picked another book and once again searched threw it.

"Well, why don't we just go to their house and talk to them? The blond and red head were able to understand us." The suit of armor picked up the last unchecked book, flipping through it.

"Yeah, I guess." After both brothers finished the books they had, they returned each to its proper place and left for the Shinobi's house.

* * *

With the Shinobi

"Oi, Naruto those military people are back!" Deidara yelled from the front of the house where he'd been sculpting.

Walking out, Naruto was just in time to see the Elric brothers coming up the walkway. He watched as they waved politely to Deidara as they past him.

"_So what brings you two here? More importantly, how do you know where we live?"_ Naruto raised an eyebrow in question as he moved aside, letting both boy's in to the living room so they could talk.

"_Well we were just wondering what language you and your comrades speak."_ Ed said getting straight to the chase.

"_Uh, well I can't answer that question, bu-…"_ Naruto was suddenly cut off by Neji

"Naruto, there have been some people spying on us." Neji walked over to the couch and sat next to Naruto.

"Well who are they?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know, but they have a weird aura about them." Neji replied, eyes narrow in annoyance.

"_What? What's going on?"_ Ed asked looking between the two shinobi.

"_Uh, _nothing, everything's_ fine. Why don't you come back another time, we're going to be busy today."_ Naruto plastered on a fake smile as he ushered them out.

"Did you tell the others?" Naruto looked at Neji who nodded.

"Good, let's go find our peeping toms." That said the shinobi executed a thorough search of the grounds around the house.

TBC

* * *

A/N it's now edited! hope you like! please R&R

Ja Ne


	8. Of Intruders and Friends

Of Jinkurichi and Alchemist

Warning: **YAOI!** Don't like don't read! Strong, smart, Demon/hanyou Naruto! Possible Sakura and Tenten bashing! This is a crossover between fma and Naruto if you don't like these types of fics, there should be a button on your browser click it I believe it's called the back button. I might mix what little Japanese I know and English if that annoys you don't read! Lazy authoress!

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Naruto or Fullmetal Alchemist (T.T) Also there might be small hints of Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha which I also don't own.

A/N: Naruto (and maybe Gaara) might fully merge with their bijuu. However the bijuu have the chose of staying or leaving. They will not disappear. If there's a pairing it will be a massive harem.

People in harem; Naruto, Gaara, Neji, eventually Envy, All of the Akasuki members, Roy, Edward, Sasuke, Scar, Orochimaru, Sai, Shino, Kimimaro, Zabuza, Haku, An OC, Greed, Jean havoc, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Hinata.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Demon/summoning/enraged Jinkurichi talking"**

'**Demon/summoning/enraged Jinkurichi thinking'**

"_**Talking in demon language"**_

"_Talking (people from Amestris when in the presence of Naruto people)"_

_**Justus**_

~~~~~~~Dreams~~~~~~~

(Flashback)

_Text_

* * *

Chapter 7: Of Intruders and Friends

Before:

"Naruto, there have been some people spying on us." Neji walked over to the couch and sat next to Naruto.

"Well who are they?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know, but they have a weird aura about them." Neji replied, eyes narrow in annoyance.

"_What? What's going on?"_ Ed asked looking between the two shinobi.

"_Uh, __nothing, everything's__ fine. Why don't you come back another time, we're going to be busy today."_ Naruto plastered on a fake smile as he ushered them out.

"Did you tell the others?" Naruto looked at Neji who nodded.

"Good, let's go find our peeping toms." That said the shinobi executed a thorough search of the grounds around the house.

Now

The shinobi spread out and searched in groups; Kakashi, Sasori and Deidara searched the front yard, Gai, Naruto, and Gaara searched the left side of the house with the girls (Ten-Ten, Sakura, and Elder Chiyo) searching the right. That left Neji and Rock Lee to search the backyard.

Neji stood in the middle of the backyard preparing to activate his Byakugan Rock Lee not too far behind him waiting anxiously to hear what Neji could see.

Neji POV

I opened my eyes activating my Byakugan, shifting my head slightly I began scanning the area. As I looked around I was able to see three people in a tree near the fenced wall.

The tree was slightly large with vines connecting it to the wall; it also had an assortment of plants and flowers surrounding it making a clearing of sorts.

Pressing the button on the headset I wore, I alerted the others of the intruders location, making sure not to look directly were they were.

Turning my head slightly I motioned for Lee to follow me as I made my way over to the clearing.

I watched as all of the others settled in position so that we surrounded the intruders. Lee and I were the only ones out in the open with the others carefully hidden.

Looking straight at the intruders hiding place I called out to them, "Come out now, we know you're there."

Normal POV (With the Homunculi)

"How the hell does he know we're here?" Envy whispered furiously.

"I don't know, but his eyes look weird." Lust said looking at the white eyed boy.

"Whatever lets go." Envy said as he jumped out of their hiding spot.

Lust and Sloth exchanged a look before following suit.

"_So who the hell are you people and how the hell did you know we were there?"_ Envy asked his eyes narrowing on the long haired male in front of him.

"There is something strange with this people." Neji said into his ear piece, "It's like they're both dead and alive and not quite human."

Lee turned confused eyes onto his white eyed teammate, "What do you mean Neji-san?"

"_Oi, I asked you a question you white eyed freak!"_ Envy shouted beginning to get impatient with them speaking a language he didn't know.

All three Homunculi turned abruptly at the sound of rustling bushes to their right. They all tensed slightly when a blond haired teen walked out going over to the other two.

"You're right they are what is called a Homunculus, a being who had died and was brought 'back to life' by Alchemist." Naruto said once he was by his two companions. Turning to the three homunculi Naruto smiled charmingly. _"Hello I would like to apologize for my friends, they don't speak this language and they only vaguely understand it."_ He said.

"_Oh that's okay dear, however we couldn't help but to notice that the language you guys were speaking was a little strange. If you don't mind us asking what is the name of that strangely beautiful dialect?" _One of the females said, she was short and lovely with long brown hair._ "My name is Trisha, and these are my friends Lily and Dan. I would like to apologize for intruding on your property like this. This is the way we usually go to get to a friend's house and this house has been empty for a long time we were unaware of anyone moving in."_ She said with a sheepish smile on her face, ignoring the glare her male friend 'Dan' gave her.

Naruto raised his eyebrow knowing that the brown haired homunculus was lying to him, _"That's understandable seeing that we wanted to keep us moving here a secret."_ He said blatantly ignoring her question.

'Dan' narrowed his eyes, his frustration beginning to mount, _"You never answered Trisha's question."_ He drawled out trying to mask his frustration with boredom.

Naruto looked thoughtful as he inwardly smirked, _"Did I really? I hadn't noticed, by the way my name is Naruto and these are my friends Neji and Lee."_ He said as he purposely neglected to answer the question once again.

Naruto turned to Rock Lee as he began to shift around, "I am most disappointed that I am not able to join in this most youthful conversation. Seeing as we still do not fully understand this youthful language yet do you mind translating what they said Naruto?" Lee said with his bushy eyebrows bunched up in distress.

Naruto smiled at his visible friends as he noticed that Neji also looked annoyed. Glad that he still had his headset still on Naruto began telling them what the three homunculi were saying and what he that they really wanted.

* * *

Back in the shinobi world

Teams eight and ten arrived at the same time the two remaining sand siblings got to the cave entrance. The eight shinobi greeted each other grimly before they went into the cave taken in the pile of rubble and the thin line hovering over it.

"This place reeks of raw chakra!" Kiba said covering his nose, as Akamaru barked in agreement.

"I agree my bugs are going haywire." Shino agreed with his wild companion.

"The chakra is coming from that thin line in the air." Hinata said in her soft voice. "And there are remnants of Neji-niisan and the other's chakra disappearing into the slit."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed out as he watched Ino and team eight examine the slit a little closer. "Leave it to Naruto to get into something like this, and dragging everyone else along with him." The young genius said as he pulled out a cigarette.

Kankuro snorted, "When I see that blonde, I'm going to teach him not to drag our little brother into these kinds of messes again!"

"No first we will thank him for saving Gaara's life, then we will teach him not to cause this much trouble." Temari said only slightly reprimanding her brother.

"That's only if we can see them again, what a drag." The young Nara said as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

Temari turned sharply to the genius Konoha shinobi, "Explain!" she demanded.

"From what I can see this… vortex is closed and there's no way to know how to reopen it. It could not be triggered by anything and only open randomly, the only way of knowing is by running a series of test."

* * *

Two hours later

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to the entrance as they heard Akamaru begin to growl. "Looks like the little brats beat us here Itachi." A tall blue shark like man said to a shorter pale black haired man.

Both men were wearing a black clock that had red clouds on it and high collars. Itachi greatly resembled their old Uchiha friend Sasuke, he wore his clock buttoned all the way up to the top only showing his red eyes. Kisame was wearing his in a similar way while carrying a large wrapped up sword on his back. He had blue skin with his short hair being a darker color blue. He also had beady black eyes and what looked like gills on his cheeks.

"Those are the same clocks that the men who took Gaara were wearing!" Kankuro yelled out as everyone prepared for battle.

"Akasuki!" Ino spat out remembering what Tsunade had told them in their mission briefings.

Kisame smiled revealing sharp shark fangs, "Look at that Itachi, I think that little kiddies want to fight." Gripping his weapon, Kisame got in a battle stance.

"Just don't kill them." Itachi said looking passed the younger shinobi to the slit in the sky.

"Well this is a touching reunion, isn't it Sasuke." A hissing voice said from behind the two Akasuki members.

Itachi and Kisame jumped forward and to the side so that the rock wall was to their backs instead of Orochimaru and his flunkies.

"Hn" Sasuke glared at his brother all thoughts of everyone else quickly fleeing his mind. "Itachi." He snarled at his brother as he charged up a chidori.

"Hello foolish little brother." The older Uchiha said as he switched his focus to his little brother.

Muttering "troublesome" to himself Shikamaru tried to assess the situation, "Listen I really don't care _if_ you two rip each other to shreds, I don't think it's a good idea to use high powered justsus in here.

"Die Itachi!" Sasuke said paying no mind to what the Nara was telling him and leaping at his brother.

"didn't you hear what I just said?"

"Shikamaru there's someth-" Hinata started as Kisame moved to intercept the young avengers attack, but before the attack could land or be parried the slit ripped open again and they were all sucked into the swirling vertex.

TBC

* * *

A/N Sorry for the long delay and short chapter but I hope you liked it. Please R&R

Ja Ne


	9. This Is Not A Chapter!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. There are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable. I myself have lost three stories, because the SUMMARIES (not the actual stories) were not rated G… I wasn't even aware summaries could be rated, nor need to be G if the story itself was rated M.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added. On that note, readers, please consider signing this petition: www(dot)ipetitions(dot)com/petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

AislingSiobhan

Phoenixmaiden13

Esprit du Coeur

AbNaGbEyL

Mokushi Ryuu

K.S.T.M

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot.


End file.
